


Restless

by ragingrainbow



Series: 30 Days of Dorian/Inquisitor [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He feels homesick, despite home holding nothing for him. Or perhaps precisely because it doesn’t. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

Sleep won’t come. Dorian wraps a blanket around himself, wanders out onto the battlements. 

It’s cold. He feels homesick, despite home holding nothing for him. Or perhaps precisely because it doesn’t. 

He senses Cole before he sees him. Mercifully, the spirit seems to understand Dorian has no interest in a running commentary of his thoughts right now, disappearing as suddenly as he appeared. 

The Inquisitor arrives moments later. He draws Dorian close, pressing a kiss to his temple. He doesn’t prompt Dorian to talk; just stands with him silently, staring out at the landscape. 

Dorian wonders how much Cole revealed.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of Dorian/Inquisitor drabbles written for this challenge: <http://30daychallengearchive.tumblr.com/post/36511456720/genimhaled-using-the-prompts-below-write-a>.
> 
> The drabbles will be short snippets from various stages of their relationship, they can be read as a series or as free-standing drabbles.


End file.
